At present, with the popularization of terminal devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, related manufacturers are also paying more and more attention to the production of terminal devices. More and more screen printing companies are beginning to get involved in the manufacturing field of touch panels. How to improve the quality and the efficiency of screen printing has become its competition direction.
In the relevant art, screen is one of the most important consumables in the screen printing process of the touch panel manufacturer. In the conventional management and control methods, the screen is entirely manually controlled, which is time-consuming and laborious. Moreover, the accuracy rate is low, and the error is prone to occur, so the product quality and the equipment activation can be affected. Therefore, an informatization management method is urgently needed to realize the real-time management and control of the screen, so as to achieve the purpose of fine management.